Dzieje grzechu/Tom I/XXXII
Następnego dnia około godziny dziesiątej rano Ewa oczekiwała na dworcu miejskim na spóźniający się pociąg z Cannes. Towarzyszyła parze cudzoziemskiej. Dzień był ohydny, wietrzny i zimny. Mr Dwarf chodził szybko po pustym peronie oszklonej sali stacyjnej, żartował, przekomarzał się z Ewą co do jej wrażeń mających dnia tego nastąpić w domu gry. W trakcie tych rozmówek co chwila zwracał się w stronę Cannes. Zaciśnięte usta milkły, a dokoła nich roiły się drgające zmarszczki. Mrs Dwarf dotrzymywała mężowi kroku i zdawała się cieszyć chwilami z jego dobrego humoru. Ewa czuła doskonałe, jak potworne uczucia kryją się za uśmiechami tych ludzi, ale było jej wesoło w ich towarzystwie. Kiedy niekiedy spoglądała na nich spod oka i przelotnie marzyła: gdybyście mogli wiedzieć, ile jest wesołości we mnie wesołej, gdybyście mogli wiedzieć, jakim głupstwem jest wasza ruina wobec mojej ruiny! I to ja właśnie wyświadczam dobrodziejstwo panu Dwarf z Anglii! Zajączek z Polski i dwie zbiedniałe angielskie żabki... Pociąg zdyszany, obmokły od deszczu nadbiegł niespodzianie i pomknął dalej, ledwie mieli czas wskoczyć na stopnie wagonów. Tunele, błyski światła dziennego, morze huczące od wichru, z białą runią pian, zielonoszare fale... Pola różane, lasy palmowe, wreszcie Monaco. Winda, snująca się po pochyłości w cieniu stromej skały, wyniosła odurzoną Ewę i jej milczących teraz towarzyszów podróży pod drzwi kasyna. Pani Dwarf ujęła Ewę pod ramię i wprowadziła, pan Dwarf ułatwił formalności w biurze na lewo od wejścia. Wkrótce Ewa otrzymała różową kartę wstępu i znalazła się w sali gry. Była godzina dwunasta. Światło zza chmur wpadało przez olbrzymie okna. Dwarfowie zbliżyli się do stołu pierwszej z brzegu rulety. Osób było jeszcze bardzo niewiele i dużo krzeseł wolnych. Ewa była tego dnia wykwintnie ubrana. Kapelusz i suknie, które miała na sobie, kupiła w Nizzy. W hotelu posiłkowała się małym i źle zawieszonym lustrem. Teraz, stojąc przy stole gry, spostrzegła swą postać w jednym z ogromnych zwierciadeł między oknami. Nie mogła od siebie oderwać oczu. Spoglądała ukradkiem a raz wraz. Musiała sama pochwalić się za piękność. Była zdziwiona własną wspaniałą urodą. Słońce południa i wiatr morski nadały jej twarzy nową, złotawą barwę. Spąsowiały usta, niby poranna róża, co z pąka wykwitłą pod ciepłym słońcem, nim ludzie ze snu powstali. Jeszcze bardziej rozwarły się błękity oczu. A był w nich teraz jak gdyby połysk błyskawicy. Sama z rozkoszą patrzyła na niezrównany kontrast bujnego pukla złotych włosów wybuchających spod ronda czarnego kapelusza, na swe barki rozkwitłe, na prześliczne linie piersi. Całkowita postać miała w sobie lekkość chmury czy dymu, a zarys głowy był jeden jedyny na ziemi. Cicha, namiętna radość zapaliła się w piersiach. Było to bowiem oczywiste, że piękność jej w tym tłumie nie ma współzawodniczki, że ani jedne męskie oczy, które ją dnia tego ujrzą, już obrazu jej nie zapomną, nigdy, przenigdy. Wodziła oczyma po stropie, ścianach, filarach, po dziwacznych stołach gry, lecz zajęta była tylko sobą. Czuła wciąż, że w niej drży chybka i niewstrzymana nadzieja. Och, coś się tego dnia stanie! Coś się przybliża. Gdzież jest i co ''to? Zwracała w napływający tłum oczy niby to bezmyślnie, niby obojętnie, a w gruncie rzeczy bez wytchnienia czekając, że w tym tłumie ujrzy... Tak niegdyś na kolei... — I wtedy tak było. I wtedy tak strasznie... przyszedł... Uśmiechnięte usta rozchylały się, a śliczne zęby tłukły się ze szczękaniem, gdy samej sobie podszeptywała jego imię. Mr Dwarf grał. Stawiał na rozmaite cyfry ostrożne ''enjeu ''po 5 franków. Przegrywał i wygrywał małe sumy. Ewa zatrzymała na nim przez chwilę wzrok, nie była jednak w stanie zająć się jego sprawą. Siedział wyprostowany, poważny, bez monokla. Twarz jego była szara, zęby ściśnięte, wyraz twarzy doskonale obojętny. Oczu ani na chwilę nie podnosił od znaków i przedziałów zielonego sukna. Pani Dwarf trzymała w ręku pokratkowaną papierową tabliczkę z cyframi, które uważnie szpileczką przekłuwała. Lewa jej ręka nieznacznie była wsparta o ramię męża. Ewa tylko spostrzegła, że palce tej ręki jak szpony były wbite w sukno surduta. Przybywało osób coraz więcej. Ewa znalazła się w pierwszej linii tłumu otaczającego stół rulety. Czuła oddechy mężczyzn stojących za nią i obok. W pewnej chwili ośmieliła się postawić pięciofrankówkę na liczbę sześć (suma liter imienia „Łukasz”). Patrzyła, jak gałka w kole rulety, odbijając się, skacząc płochliwie, prawie kokieteryjnie biegła, zatrzymywała się, wahała i mknęła znowu. Serce drgnęło... Pięciofrankówka znikła zagarnięta przez grabki croupiera. Coś jak fatalna ulga. Powrót do pewności, że miłosny sen o Lukaszu — to sen tylko. Gdy się raz wyśnił, już nie powraca nigdy, przenigdy, choćby człowiek miał władzę króla królów. Podniosła oczy na croupiera, który zagarnął jej pięciofrankówkę. Był to przystojny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, kędzierzawy, siwiejący brunet. Miał włosy krótko ostrzyżone, małe wąsy, sympatyczną twarz. Zachowanie się jego było spokojne i poważne, bez afektacji, jak u poważnego urzędnika, który godnie i należycie spełnia swe obowiązki. Ewa poczęła zasłuchiwać się w brzmienie sakramentalnych formuł, które ciągle wygłaszał, i dusza jej dumając znalazła się w poddaństwie i rozpostarciu pod monotonnymi słowami. Leżała daleko, w nocy. Morze ciemne i szalone. Przeszywający błysk latarni, I wciąż te słowa, sens wszystkiego na ziemi: ''Faites votre jeu, messieurs. ''Słyszała w tych dźwiękach głos siły niczym niezachwianej, wyraz okrucieństwa, które się samo żywi, okrzyk potęgi, która porywa wyciągniętą prawicą na własność swoją wieczną i użytek — łuk i koronę. Ocknęła się ze swego zaśnienia i powiodła okiem po znacznie zwiększonym tłumie. Zrozumiała, że Dwarf musiał wygrać. Dość pokaźny stosik złota leżał przy jego rękach. Anglik łamał słupki złożone z monet dwudziestofrankowych, stawiał po kilka to tu, to tam, na pewne cyfry, na ''manque ''lub ''passe ''i na rozmaite kombinacje zwane ''cheval, ''których nie pojmowała. Po ponownym obrocie rulety znowu grabki ''croupiera ''podsunęły panu Dwarfowi porcję luidorów. Ewa spostrzegła twarz pani Dwarf. Była to twarz dziewicza, niemal dziecięca. Wargi napełnione krwią dyszały radośnie. Oczy spuszczone. Ręka wciąż na ramieniu męża. Serce Ewy uderzyło, a oczy zaciągnęła mgła wzruszenia. Nie chciała teraz popadać w stan smutku, o którym wiedziała dobrze, że czeka na nią wszędy poza murami tego domu. Postanowiła bawić się. Powiodła z uwagą oczyma po tłumie. Gdy wszystkie oczy wbite były w koło rulety, sama jedna, obojętna na wyniki gry, mogła obserwować bezkarnie. Toteż oczy jej przerzucały się z twarzy na twarz. Wlokły się przez rysy zdławione, podeptane i jakby wykręcone z zawias a nastawione według innej, przygodnej zasady — przez oblicza zimne i uważne niby cyfry niezbłaganego rachunku — przez mordy wynędzniałe, głupie i spoliczkowane raz na zawszę od bezgranicznego, wielkookiego strachu — przez facjaty, w których nie ma już nic a nic prócz nieustannych drgawek nerwów i fizycznej boleści. Naprzeciwko Ewy i croupiera siedziała staruszka z siwymi włosami, które okrywał starożytny stroik. Twarz cioci-rezydentki w zapadłym dworze Podola czy Polesia, zażywnej jejmości lubiącej kawę i plotki. Teraz pod tą starą skórą, rozprażoną i sczerwieniałą jak na pieczonym jabłku, wre zgrzybiała krew, niby klej stolarski zagotowany w skorupie nad płomykiem lampy — wszystkimi porami, wszystkimi nadtrzaśnięciami zieje szalona namiętność. Ciało drży i śmierdzi, drżą ręce, głowa się trzęsie, oczy zachodzą łzami, u nosa zwisa co moment kapka. Wyschnięte palce o skórze szklistej, poprzecinanej żyłkami krwawymi, posuwają złote pieniądze, tkają je to tu, to tam z beznadziejną rozpaczą, cofną i znowu niosą w rozterce śmiertelnej — a raz wraz przekłuwają cyfry w papierku. Patrząc na tę starą Ewa poczuła taką odrazę jak do kupy podmiejskiego nawozu. Miała myśl, że gdyby tak silnie z góry uderzyć pięścią w to stare czupiradło a nacisnąć ją z całej siły jak purchawkę, to pękłaby szarozielona powłoka, a z wewnątrz buchnął pewnie kurz czarny, gąbczasty, cuchnący... Nie mogąc znieść widoku starej klępy, a nade wszystko nie mogąc znieść widoku lekkiego a prawie niepostrzeżonego uśmiechu croupiera, gdy wzrok jego padał na tę starą damę, Ewa wysunęła się z tłumu i odeszła w głąb sal. Tam, wśród krążącej ciżby, odetchnęła. Szła przed się, od jednej rulety do drugiej, trafiła do stołów, gdzie grano w ''rouge-et-noir. ''Tam zajrzała przez ramiona w twarze grających, tu objęła okiem jakąś figurę, profil, pochwyciła jakiś gest — i szła dalej. Widziała dwu, Duńczyków czy Sawedów, którzy śmiali się doskonale i gwarzyli głośno, garnąc ku sobie lub odsuwając bez cienia żalu stosy złota. Notowała sobie bezwiednie w pamięci zmiętoszone twarze strojnych kokot. Zapamiętała szczególnie jedną, wysmukłą, bladą, bardzo piękną, gdy przegrawszy stawkę na ''inverse ''przemieniła się w strzęp, w jakiś badyl złamany i odeszła przymknąwszy czame, dziwnie wydłużone oczy. Zamyśliła się przez chwalę nad obliczem starego człowieka, w którym malowała się niewysłowiona jasność duszy... Cóż tego tu przygnało? — marzyła chwilę. Wzniosła się szybko na jakąś wyżynę, patrząc z boku na posępne łuki brwi pewnego gentlemana i na zapadłe jego oczodoły, w których, jak w gniazdach, czatowała duma i żądza. Przez chwilę panował nad jej myślami wyraźny obraz życia jakiegoś dandysa z uczernionymi nie tylko wąsami, ale i brwiami, później widok twarzy najoczywistszego hulaki, birbanta, knajpiarza, który się teraz zwijał w kłębuszek po kapitalnej przegranej i chuchał w swoje nieszczęście. I oto nagle, tak nagle, że nie mogła pojąć, co to się stało, poczęła myśleć o ojcu. Stanął przed nią jak żywy, uroczy, lekkomyślny... Usłyszała jęk zamknięty w jego sercu. Ujrzeć go jeszcze! Jeszcze tylko raz w życiu spocząć na jego piersiach, poczuć pieszczotę drżącej ręki, gdy głaszcze nią włosy i coś poważnie, bardzo poważnie, bardzo mądrze i wskutek tego bardzo śmiesznie wywodzi! Gdyby tu był! Czemuż go nie ma tu, gdzie jest cały świat? Czemuż przemarnował życie na szukaniu posadek, czemuż zadręczył swą piękną głowę w małostkowej gonitwie za nędzną i śmieszną pracą? Gdyby tu przybył i zaczął grać! Wszakże grają wszyscy, a on wygrałby na pewno! Te stosy złota przeszłyby prawowicie do jego kieszeni, bo złoto kocha tych, którzy je lekceważą, którzy nim gardzą. Tęsknota popchnęła jej wolę. Napisać do ojca, żeby przyjechał, posłać mu na drogę pieniędzy! Zamieszkać w Nicei — razem! Ujrzeć go tutaj, być z nim ciągle, wyrwać go z nędzy i przeklętych brudów niedoli. Pędzić tu życie lekkomyślne i wesołe, życie bez troski i wiecznych łez, wiecznych morałów i wzdychań matki! (Postanowiła wysłać list zaraz po powrocie do Nicei). Właśnie przesunął się obok jakiś pan, wykwintny starzec, różowy, spokojny, wesoły. Szedł obok młodej, strojnej damy, gładząc od niechcenia śnieżniebiałe ''whiskers ''— przystrzyżone i zaczesane ozdobnie. Gwarzył wesoło, przymrużając piwne oczy. W pewnej chwili, mijając stół gry w ''trente-et-quarante, ''wysunął z bocznej kieszeni kamizelki biały papier tysiącfrankowy i przeprosiwszy uprzejmie swą towarzyszkę postawił na ''couleur. ''Dama przystanęła i przechyliwszy głowę obserwowała grę. Stary pan chwilę czekał, żując wstawionymi zębami i uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. ''Tailleur ''rozłożył karty i wnet posunął mu tysiąc franków. Starzec ujął obadwa białe papiery, wsunął je z przelotnym uśmiechem do kieszeni i, raz jeszcze przeprosiwszy swą towarzyszkę za chwilę zwłoki, ze spokojem i powabem ciągnął rozmowę. Ewa szła za tą parą przez chwilę i oto niespodziewanie, jak wszystko, co się z nią przytrafiało w tym miejscu i w tym dniu — wybuchł w jej sercu ku temu człowiekowi spazm nienawiści, morderczy paroksyzm zemsty za jego właśnie anielski spokój. Ujrzała rozwartymi oczyma niskie, czteroszybowe okna magazynu mód, ciupy ciemne, pełne wilgoci i wiecznego smrodu, podwórze zalane błotem, nagie mury sąsiednich kamienic pokryte wieloletnią sadzą. Ujrzała głowy szwaczek schylone nad cudnymi sukniami ostatniej mody. Dzień jesienny, kiedy przez brudne szyby sączy się do izdebek mętne światło, a śniady jego półton pada między liście roślinek moknących w doniczce na ramie opuszczenia. Uczucie całej gromady tamtych dziewcząt, złość, mściwość, nienawiść — wysłannice podłości, które w ich duszach zaszczepiła nędza żywota. Ewa zatrzęsła się od straszliwego śmiechu i ze ściśniętymi zębami szła dokądś, z powrotem, ku wyjściu. Nie miała jednak zamiaru opuszczać kasyna. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że służba zapala nad stołami lampy ze światłem skoncentrowanym. Góry złota poczęły jaśnieć z podwójną siłą. Wówczas uległa powszechnemu ożywieniu. Porwał ją połysk i żar tego życia. Ogarnął ją i wciągnął namiętny a przyciszony szmer. Coś jak niezwalczony szelest poczęło płynąć w jej żyłach. Błądząc w gromadzie ludzkiej, co chwila stawała wobec samej siebie odbitej w wielkich lustrach. Patrzyła na swe złote włosy, bardziej teraz złote od stosów pieniędzy na zielonych stołach. Patrzyła w swe oczy i kołysała się z dziwną przebiegłością w doskonałym rysunku swych kształtów, w nieposzlakowanym pięknie ramion, piersi i bioder. W pewnej chwili, gdy tak stała patrząc w zwierciadło, ujrzała w nim poza sobą idących ku wyjściu Dwarfów. On wrzucał machinalnym ruchem monokl i wypuszczał go z oka. Na twarzy pod dolnymi powiekami miał ogniste wypieki, wargę obwisłą, głowę bezwładną na chwiejnej szyi. Pani Dwarf prowadziła go pod rękę. Była spokojna, cicha, nieznośna w swej ciszy i trzeźwości. Ewa domyśliła się. Ale nie było w jej cudnych piersiach ani cienia współczucia. Śmiała się, że to przecie jej pieniądze przegrali. Wolno podeszła do pary posuwającej się wraz z tłumem ku drzwiom. Dotknęła ręką ramienia pani Dwarf. Ta spojrzała na nią zgasłymi, obojętnymi oczyma, ale nie mogła ze siebie wyłamać ani jednego dźwięku. — Czy już wszystko? — spytała Ewa. Skinienie głową. — Dokądże państwa teraz? Skinienie głową. Oczy zamknięte. Usta nieme. Ewa odsunęła się i wróciła na salę. Szła przed siebie. W oczach miała ciągle tę parę. Wspomnienie ruchu monokla, który Dwarf wrzucał w oko — dziwnie podniecało gniew. Myśli miotały się nieporządnie szybkimi ruchy skorka. Rozjątrzenie, pasja, niecierpliwość — wybuchały jak proch i szybko jak proch — gasły. Głowa płonęła. W oczach był jakiś niebieskawy dym... Zatrzymawszy się przy jednym ze stołów gry, stała długo bez ruchu, zatopiona w chaosie uczuć. Wszystko, co się dookoła działo, widziała i słyszała, a jednak była od tego miejsca jak najdalej. Podniosła oczy i spostrzegła Szczerbica. Stał naprzeciwko w tłumie, po drugiej stronie stołu. Gdy dostrzegł spojrzenie Ewy na siebie zwrócone, skierował się ku niej. Miała chęć, zamiar, powzięła nagłe postanowienie ucieczki przed tym człowiekiem. Podszedł i witał ją cichymi słowami. Nie mówiąc nic do siebie, odeszli z tegomiejsca i machinalnie zbliżyli się ku oknom, gdzie było najmniej osób. Szczerbie zatrzymał się i mówił: — Jak to szczęśliwie się składa, że panią tu spotykam! Właśnie miałem zamiar prosić, czyby pani nie zechciała zobaczyć się ze mną... — Pan ma coś dla mnie? Wiadomość? — Niestety! Nie mam nic. Nic! Pisałem do Paryża. Przepraszam... czy pani tu sama przyjechała? — Nie. Przyjechałam z pewną parą Anglików. Państwo Dwarf... — Ach, Dwarf. Znam. Pani gra? — Nie. Nie mam szczęścia. — I nie chce pani zupełnie próbować? — Nie mam szczęścia! — rzekła z rozdrażnieniem, które jej ani na chwilę nie opuszczało. — Szrzęście raz jest, drugi raz go nie ma. — A pan wygrywa? — spytała, żeby tylko coś powiedzieć. Wobec gwaru panującego w tej sali musiała nachylić się ku niemu i mówić głośno. — Czy pani uwierzy? Wygrałem — i nawet dużo. Gram ostrożnie i tylko ''trente-et-quarante. ''Ale już jadę. — Jedzie pan? — szepnęła blednąc. Oto teraz dopiero zadała sobie pytanie, cóż ona zrobi ze sobą? Dopóki ten Szczerbic był tutaj, była spokojna o siebie, choć nie chciała go widywać. Ale teraz... on jedzie? — Pan do kraju? — Do kraju... — mówił cicho, patrząc jej w oczy. — Oczywiście... — Pani tu myśli zostać czy wrócić? Coś jakby łzy zamigotało w jego wpatrzonych oczach. — Ja... widzi pan... Cóż tam ja! Pan przecie wie. Pan jeden jedyny wie wszystko... Rozpacz przetrąciła jej twarz. Stałą jak spoliczkowana. Spłoszona ręka poprawiła włosy wymykające się spod kapelusza. Szczerbie milczał. Patrzył nie odrywając oczu, myśląc głęboko. Ciche westchnienie odemknęło jego wargi. Zaczął mówić: — Może Niepołomski jest w kraju. Przecież powinien pani szukać — prawda? Czy pani jest tego pewna, czy pani?... — Czego pewna? Czego? — Czy pani jest pewna, że on będzie szukał? Ja nie chcę powiedzieć o nim nic złego — przysięgam pani! — ale sam nie wiem. Mówię tylko o istocie rzeczy. Czy pani jest pewna? — Widzi pan... Widzi pan... Tego już nie wiem. — Nieszczęsne najbiedniejsze!... — szeptał w szale, zbliżając się ku niej, jakby ją ramionami chciał zasłonić od świata. — Czego pan chce? — Ja nic przecie — nic a nic! Tak sobie oto mówię. — Więc po cóż to mówić? Nie wszystko można mówić. Człowiek subtelny nie mówi wszystkiego, co myśli czy tam... czuje, wie... — Pojadę do kraju, będę w Warszawie, poszukam... Może był u mnie, może tam w mieście... u Żydka... — Tak, tak! — szepnęła z zaciśniętymi pięściami. — A może w domu u rodziców... — Tam niech pan nie chodzi! — Nie pójdę, nie pójdę! — A ja cóż mam czynić ze sobą? — spytała z posłuszeństwem. — Właśnie... Sądzę, że pani... powinna zostać... — W Nicei? — Przez czas pewien w Nicei, a gdy tu będzie zbyt gorąco, wtedy na przykład w Montreux, gdzieś w górach Szwajcarii... Pani napisz do mnie do Zgliszcz dając mi znać. Bez adresu nie mógłbym skierować Niepołomskiego — w razie... Prawda? — Tak. — A więc pani napisze do mnie. — Ależ ja... Niech pan tylko pomyśli... — zawołała raptownie, przypominając sobie. — Zdaje mi się, że pan rozumie, o co chodzi... Mówił że spuszczonymi oczami, prawie nie otwierając ust: — Daję pani słowo, że teraz dla mnie nie będzie stanowiło żadnej literalnie różnicy, gdyż wygrałem, a już więcej grać nie mam ochoty. — Gdym tu jechał — wtedy, wyznaję, było mi trudniej, teraz pokażę pani... Mówiąc to wydobył jednym zamachem z bocznej kieszeni surduta gruby pęk białych biletów bankowych po tysiąc franków. Kilka z nich, pięć czy sześć, jakby w roztargnieniu, wsunął w rękę Ewy. — Panie! Co pan... ze mnie.... robi! Co pan ze mnie!... — Odda mi pani! — rzekł odtrącając jej ręce. — On mi odda, ten Niepołomski! — A jeśli on się nie znajdzie? — pytała z naiwną bezczelnością —to z czegóż ja panu oddam te pieniądze? Ja nic nie mam, nic a nic. Jestem kasjerką z cukierni — więc jakże ja mogę... Panie! Szczerbie łagodnie ujął dłonie i wskazał jej stoły gry. — Niech no pani spojrzy — śmiał się z dobrocią — niech się pani przypatrzy, jak się zapracowuje pieniądze. Ja te również zapracowałem, te moje pieniądze. Mogę zaraz podejść i za dziesięć minut mieć w kieszeni całego majątku dwadzieścia centimów. — Ach, to wszystko. Mój mocny Boże! — Cicho — cicho... Nie trzeba o Bogu mówić. — Pan nie wie, co się dzieje ze mną... — Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo: pani nie wie, co się dzieje ze mną. Mówi w jednym miejscu Schiller: „Ona mi to wyznaje! W przecudnych oczach zwróconych ku mnie maluje się miłość dla innego...” Szeptał to, śmiejąc się nieprzyjemnie, z oczyma wlepionymi w ziemię. — Ja bym dla pana dała sobie uciąć rękę. Oddałabym dla pana dziesięć lat życia! Pan mię jeden w Warszawie znalazł i dał mi jeszcze odetchnąć nadzieją... Ale czyż można należeć do dwóch mężczyzn? — spytała z bezczelną prostotą. — Niedobrze i nie wolno odtrącać takiego głębokiego i czystego umiłowania, jakie niezmiennie mam dla pana! Że pierwiastki, które dałam innemu, nie wchodzą w zakres tego] to nie moja wina, to nie ode mnie zależy. — Ja pani teraz nie robię już wielkiej nadziei co do Niepołomskiego — rzekł twardym głosem. — Zupełnie nie wiem, co to jest za człowiek. Nie wiem. — Powiedz pan, jeżeli wiesz coś pewnego! — Nie wiem. Jutro pojadę. Uścisnął jej rękę i odszedł. Gdy go już straciła z oczu, nagle wysunął się z tłumu i podbiegł znowu. Nachylił się do samych jej oczu. Szeptał głosem przeszywającym: — Wszakże dotrzymałem danego słowa. Nieprawdaż, pani Ewo? Dotrzymałem słowa co do joty, ale to co do joty! Tak czy nie? Usłyszała w tym zapytaniu krzyk duszy. Ujrzała w jego bladej twarzy spazmy namiętności, w oczach rozpaczliwą żądzę, w ustach skrzywionych i dygocących błaganie, które za chwilę mogło wybuchnąć szlochaniem, zniewagą, przekleństwem. Z oczyma tak w nią wlepionymi jak krzywe haki stał nieruchomy, wahający się. Nagle bez pożegnania odszedł i znikł. Ewa spoglądała za nim przez czas pewien, wyczekując, że jeszcze wróci. Pragnęła słyszeć jeszcze jego przedziwny, zdyszany głos. Dawne echo przeżytych uczuć... Widzenie tych samych uczuć jakby spod spodu, z innego punktu... Chciała powiedzieć prawdę... Podziękować serdeczniej za wszystko co dla niej uczynił, zaprzeczyć temu, że jest względem niego niewdzięczna. Chciała mówić do niego o mnóstwie jeszcze spraw, które zjawiły się w myślach. Ale w pewnej chwili uczuła, że Szczerbic już na pewno odszedł i że na pewno nie wróci. Ukłucie żalu... Trwoga nieznośna jak powiew zimnego wiatru pędzącego przez puste pola... Dreszcz ohydnego egoizmu przeszył ciało. Siadła na miękkiej kanapie w pobliżu okna. Od stołów gry szedł ku niej nieustający pogwar, szelest i jakby łoskot bezgranicznej rozkoszy i bezgranicznej rozpaczy tych serc, co pod blaskiem niskich lamp szalenie biły. Słyszała, co się dzieje, bo nie mogła nie słyszeć, ale już dawno stąd odeszła duchem. Błąkała się i chwiała po obcych miejscach. Czuła, że coraz jest gorzej, że ją zła dola potrąca i pędzi z jednej wizji w drugą, z kraju uczuć podłych w coraz podlejszy. Nie mogła dać sobie rady i nie mogła zapłakać. Widok krzywdy bez granic wydzierał z piersi krzyk, a krzyk nie mógł się wydrzeć i zamierał w zduszonej piersi. Krążyło koło niej, oddalało się i znowu szło pytanie, co to są za ludzie, ci przy stołach gry? Co ich przypędziło ze wszystkich końców świata? Po co wydzierają sobie w męczarni garście złota, kiedy ono do niczego nie służy? Czemu są jak poszarpane członki Dionizosa, które się wzajem na próżno szukają? Obok ręki leżała zmięta gazetka miejscowa. Ewa zaczęła ją machinalnie czytać, nie bardzo wiedząc, po co to robi i co czyta. Wśród mnóstwa banalnych plotek wydrukowane było grubymi czcionkami kilkakroć powtórzone zdarzenie. Łódź rybacka nie wróciła tego ranka z sześcioma ludźmi. „W burzy dzisiejszej nocy zginęli — mówiła druga wiadomość. — Szukano ich wszędzie, ale nie dotarli nigdzie. Jeden zostawił pięcioro dzieci, drugi troje, trzeci był to młody rybak, bezżenny.” — Jeszcze jedna wiadomość — we dwanaście godzin później: ,,nie znaleziono nigdzie". Wszystko, co było w życiu Ewy, teraz wyszło jak wyzwolony tłum zbirów. Osaczył ją najniższy motłoch uczuć, co się wyrwał zza drzwi więzienia. Zamknęła oczy. Machinalnie podniosła do ust chustkę i ocierała wargi. Przemknęła myśl tak niepochwytna, że ledwie ją można było pojąć — myśl o tym, że „Łukasz” jest to pewnie widziadło — nic więcej. Usta same wyszeptały: — Już go na świecie wcale nie ma. Zabił się. Głuche, bezsilne szlochanie bez łez jak suchy kaszel wydarło się z ust. Serce nie biło swą własną, znaną drogą, lecz zdawało się skakać w poprzek tej drogi. Jeszcze myśl: „Gdzie teraz odnaleźć... Szczerbica?” Krzyk z głębi duszy: „Łukasz!” Senny obraz Dwarfów idących dokądś z kasyna — na dół, na dół... Żal sięgający do szpiku kości i ściśnienie serca na wspomnienie twarzy pani Dwarf. Później cisza — i znicestwienie wszelkiego wrażenia. Dobra, długa chwila ciszy. Och, żeby tak zawsze żyć w tej ciszy, leżeć jakoby na posłaniu w domu rodzinnym, za młodych łat, za dni minionych. W tej ciszy świętej tylko jedno przeszkadza, jedno dokucza i nie daje śnić... Co parę chwil leci z zewnątrz, zza okien osłoniętych wielkimi storami... Wicher? Nie, to nie wicher... Czyżby krzyk rybaków z tej samotnej w morzu łodzi? Daleko, strasznie daleko... Słychać! Wciąż! Głos tęgi, łoskot i głuchy dźwięk w-wach. — Cisza — i znowu w-w ach — w-w ach! — Cisza — i znowu! — Morze! — wyszeptała otwierając oczy. Teraz na wspomnienie morza uderzył w nią strach bez granic, boleść prawie fizyczna. Serce ścisnęło się i stuliło w sobie, jak ptaszek w nocy osierociały wśród piorunów. Słychać, jak fale, wzdęte daleko, padają na wysokie skały, jak pękają olbrzymie wodne banie i jak jęczą zapadając w głębinę. Ewa wstała ze swego miejsca i zbliżyła się do okna. Podniosła brzeg story, odchyliła go i patrzyła w noc głupimi, szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Twarda ciemność uderzyła jej oczy. Wiatr kwiczał ślizgając się po ogromnych szybach okien. Deszcz prał w nie długimi lejcami. Z podmuchów wichru wyrywały się raz wraz oszalałe skoki morza. Otchłań ciemności wylewała z paszczy swej ryk bałwanów i strumienie zdruzgotanych kamieni, I oto znowu jakby krzyk w morzu.. Myśl-dreszcz przeleciała tajemnym szlakiem nerwów: „Nie warto żyć na świecie! Och, nie warto! Wszędzie to samo. Wszędzie krzywda, podłość, przemoc! Wszędzie! Nie ma nigdzie sprawiedliwego sądu i obrony!” Odwróciwszy się spostrzegła, że ją pilnie obserwuje jeden ze służących kasyna, badając widocznie, czy nie żywi zamiaru odebrania sobie w sali życia. Uczucie wzgardy i wyniosłości pchnęło ją naprzód. Poszła przez zatłoczone sale, ulicą, która się przed nią otwierała zawsze. Szeptano. Minęła wspaniały westybul, odepchnęła olbrzymie drzwi i znalazła się we wichrze. Wicher! Jakby na nią od dawna czekał. Palmy skrzypiały w nim miotając na wsze strony swe olbrzymie wachlarze. Marmurowy chodnik, biegnący na dół, zalany był wadą i lśnił się. Tępe światło bań elektrycznych, które wicher na wysokich słupach kołysał, ukazywało ów chodnik w dziwnym i strasznym świetle. Ewa biegła czując, że deszcz przemoczył już jej stanik i zalewa ramiona, że nogi w płytkich lakierkach nurzają się w wodzie i marzną. Czy to krzyk w morzu, czy w niej? Słuchała. Aż oto chodnik urwał się w jakimś miejscu. Brnęła przez szyny, podkłady, znowu przez szyny. Upadała na ziemię. Nogi jej wlatywały między zwrotnice jak w potrzaski z żelaza, pantofle wykręcały się na stopach. Wicher zerwał z głowy wualkę i kapelusz, rozplątał włosy. Nie wiedziała teraz, dokąd biegnie i gdzie jest. Nieznana siła popychała ją naprzód w tę stronę, skąd dochodziły straszliwe głosy morza. Rybacy wołają, rybacy... Zdławione serce jęczało posłusznie: „Idę już, idę...” Nie wiedząc o tym, że idzie, słyszała rozlegające się raz za razem stękanie zbieganych wód. Coś, jak gdyby jęk ludzki, wypadało z dołu, spod ziemi, i opasywało żebra arkanem rzemiennym, ciągnąc ku sobie. Szlochy, których przenigdy nie zapomni dusza, przetrącały nogi i zginały kolana. Modlitwy jakieś, które charczą obumarłe gardziele i wykrztuszają konające usta, łkały nadaremnie, nie wysłuchane w tej nocy. Ewa stanęła na brzegu skały. Poczuła nagością kolan, nóg i brzucha przepaść zimnego odmętu. Rozwarte jej. oczy widziały w grubym mroku latające sznury i węzły pian. Ot — tam — to morze szaleje, wścieka się. Rade by skoczyć na jej nagie ciało! Zrozumiała biednym swoim rozumem, że to na nią zarzucają pętlice te dzikie siły. Chwyciła się ręką za serce i upraszała jeszcze tylko o chwilę spoczynku. Ale o słuch jej uderzyło to, co było najstraszliwszego w jej życiu: senny osłuch cichutkiego kwilenia... Rączki stulają się i rozwierają. Kolanka dygocą od tego zimna... Zaraz zagaśnie, zagaśnie ten głos... Zatrzęsła się wszystka, jakby ciało jej było słupem piasku, złamała się w sobie — i z krzykiem zleciała na dół. Ręce jej konwulsyjnie chwyciły chropawe żelazne ogniwa" łańcucha bariery, nogi wlokły się jak poodrąbywane, po jakowychś kamiennych schodach. Dzikie piany skakały jej do ramion, do oczu, rzucały się pod zmoczone suknie. Stękanie konających, ryk pijanych sołdatów, dźwięki zgrozę i milczenie siejące stały dookoła. Ewa odgarnęła z twarzy rozpuszczone włosy, które wicher z węzłów wyzwolił. Uczuła w sobie waleczność jak w chwili porodu. Rozejrzała się wkoło po chluszczących kłębach i pianach, po mroku nieprzezwyciężonym spokojnymi oczyma. Ścisnęła zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć wniebogłosy z szalonego uniesienia. Stanęła między pianami i we wrzask dzikich wód rzuciła głupie wyznanie: — Zabiłam, tak! Ja sama z własnej woli zabiłam! Wszystkiemu w sobie i za sobą nakazała ciszę. Była w pełni rozumu, wiedziała o tym, że ma rozum, ale rozum był bezwładny, na podobieństwo króla, z którego by zdarto szaty i osadzono nagiego wysoko — wysoko, na samym szczycie gilotyny. Myśli, jak szczękająca broń, roznosiły łoskot po głowie. Trwała tak przez chwilę w zachwycie nadczłowieczym, w smutku swoim-nieswoim, w uczuciu zgłębienia ludzkiego nieszczęścia. Czuła, że teraz w sobie dźwiga tłum ludzi tam na górze widziany, a dźwiga z własnej woli, gdyż nie może nie dźwigać. Nigdy dotychczas nie doświadczane przeczucie niezbłaganych praw rządzących grzechami ludzkimi, jakby w sądzie, przez moment zgłaszało pozew i obronę, o dziwo! w jej ubogim sercu. Dreszcze zimna, bijące po krzyżu raz za razem jak ciosy ognistego bata, wyrwały ją z odrętwienia. Poczęła brnąć w górę po schodach zalanych wodą, trzymając się rękami zimnych ogniw żelaznego łańcucha. Wyszła znowu na szeroki plac pełen zwrotnic, szyn, czerwonych i zielonych latarek. Wicher wył tam w budach strażniczych ledwie oświetlonych, jęczał dookoła słupów żelaznych. Pociąg z hukiem i skowytem zwrotnic przeleciał obok. Ewa była już zupełnie spokojna. Widziała w zamyśleniu jego ogniste latarnie, twarz maszynisty czarną i ponurą. Zaznała gorąca kadłuba lokomotywy. Uśmiechnęła się z okrucieństwem do myśli, jak strasznym głuptasem jest maszynista oddający się, licho go wie dlaczego, piekielnej pracy... Drżąc z zimna i szczękając zębami, biegła dokądś przed siebie. Nie mogła pojąć jednej tylko rzeczy: po co było zeskakiwać w morze? Oczy miała rozwarte i wbite w noc. Jak i gdzie znaleźć numer hotelowy i ciepłą pościel? Myśli wyczerpały się i krążyły około jakichś drobiazgowych zachceń, które z kolei mdlały i gasły. Trafiła znowu na wąski, pochyły chodniczek i biegła po nim. Biegła długo, ściskając w lewej ręce rondo kapelusza, który jej wiatr zerwał był z głowy. Stanęła nagle przed oświetlonymi drzwiami konajpy Gambrinus, jakby wydrążonej we wnętrznościach skały, na której szczycie wznosi się sławne kasyno. Z rozkoszą wbiegła do wnętrza. Z uciechą poczuła, że już jej deszcz nie bije, a wicher na wskroś nie przeszywa. Usiadła na pierwszej z brzegu sofie i poczęła wyżymać, skręcać w pukiel i spinać swe włosy. Poprawiła kapelusz, uporządkowała suknie. Trzewiki były zgoła potargane, pończochy mokre aż do kolan. Knajpa była dość ciemna i, zdawało się, zupełnie pusta. Jedna lampka elektryczna paliła się w całej wąskiej a długiej sali. Salę tę przegradzały kępy kamelii i oleandrów w wazonach. W głębi było wielkie lustro, które odbijało w sobie lampę elektryczną i salę, tworząc złudzenie dalekości. Jeden jakiś człowiek spał siedząc przy stoliku, z głową złożoną na rękach. Nierychło podszedł do Ewy kelner, drab w wyświechtanym fraku. Między jego kamizelką i majtkami widać było kolorową, ale i tak brudną koszulę. Patrzył na Ewę podejrzliwie, spode łba, obojętnie podciągając portki podpasane skórzanym paskiem. Kazała podać sobie ''fiasco ''dobrego wina,. Skoro tylko przyniósł, duszkiem wychyliła kielich — jeden i drugi. Ciepło zwolna, zwolna rozszerzyło się w jej piersiach, ramionach, nogach. Ogień zamigotał w oczach. Wypiła jeszcze jeden kieliszek i z rozkoszą uczuła, że pokonane dreszcze uciekają za dziesiątą górę. Oparła się plecami o ciepłą poduszkę sofy i wnet poczęła zapadać, zanurzać się, pogrążać w cichy półsen, półjawę. Wszystko ucichło, uspokoiło się. Słyszała dziwny szelest w uszach — ni to skrzypienie częstotliwe świerszczyków jesiennych w ścierniskach na wsi. W oczach piasek gorący. Wczuwała się z rozkoszą w ciepłe smugi błądzące po ramionach po skórze głowy, po udach, po stopach... Nie chciała zasnąć. Żeby aby nie zasnąć! Już kilkanaście razy postanawiała zadzwonić na kelnera i spytać go, gdzieby tu, w Monaco, można znaleźć numer ogrzany w hotelu i pościel. Miała jednak nieprzełamany wstręt do draba, który jej wino podawał. Nie mogła wskutek tego udźwignąć ręki, żeby zadzwonić. Jednakże ani na chwilę nie utraciła przytomności i nie przymknęła oczu. Poczęła marzyć... Marzyła, pogrążona w sen na pół zapomniały, że siedzi sama, jak zawsze, na stopniach z granitu, co już tysiące lat trwają. Wysmukłe trawki kołyszą się za wiatrem. Wyrosły w szczelinach pomiędzy olbrzymimi blokami marmuru. Żal ich stopą podeptać. To Fiesole. W dali widać błękitne Apeniny, góry spalone od słońca — jednobarwną smugę. Ciepły stamtąd wiatr leci i zapach drzew pomarańczy. Tam w dole, pod stopami, arena starorzymskiego teatru. Tędy wyrzucano rozszarpane ciała, a tędy wpuszczano lwy. Cichy śmieszek przewija się przez wargi. Dziwna rzecz, że tutaj teraz nie ma knajpy z ostrygami i białym winem... Słychać kroki. Mały, nawiany przez wiatr żwirek zgrzyta pod stopami nadchodzącego. To idzie Łukasz. Serce słyszy jego kroki, a ciężki czar przygniata piersi. Nareszcie go się doczekała! Nie, nie odwróci głowy! Niechaj on pierwszy! Łukasz idzie po stopniach, po stopniach, po stopniach... Niesię na rękach dziewczyneczkę. Różane jej ciałko rozkryło się od wietrzyka. Okrągłe kolanko wystaje spod ciemnej chusty. Pięta różana, maleńka jak zawiązek jabłka, huśta się na powietrzu. Toczona rączka z fałdami bogatymi tuż przy dłoni wiewa w zapachu pomarańczy. Maciusieńka dłoń, boski prawzór ludzkiego kształtu. Doprawdy — to jest myśl Stwórcy o kształcie człowieka! Paluszki jak szypułeczki tulipana, przecudnie piękne kształty stawów, przeczyste i niesłychanie śmieszne paznokietki. Paluszki przezroczyste pod słońce, w których nieskazitelna krew płynie w żyłkach niegrubszych od żyłek w liściu. Otwarła oczy i uśmiecha się do błękitnego nieba, do chmurek cherubinowych na wysokościach. Dokądże to on ''z ''nią idzie? Gdzie niesie dziecko? Druga rączka objęła go za szyję, a bezwładne paluszki błądzą po jego uchu. Dokąd też on tak idzie z dzieciną? Czy też ona wyżyje, czy też się zdrowo, córeńka, uchowa? Ocknienie. Knajpa! Kelner! Trzeźwa myśl o jeździe w przedziale kolejowym, w wagonie tramwaju przez nieskończenie długą Avenue de la Gare, myśl o windzie w hotelu. Rozterka. Założyła nogę na nogę, ściskała kolana i przytulała plecy coraz szczelniej do oparcia kanapy, żeby zaznać jak najwięcej wewnętrznego ciepła. Jeszcze chwilę poczekać, jeszcze tylko tę chwilę... Podnieść rękę i zadzwonić. Podnieść rękę... Nagle usłyszała dźwięk, który ją pchnął z miejsca i otrzeźwił do cna. Ktoś obok niej, z tyłu, ktoś w tym miejscu wymówił po polsku: — Zbawicielu! Zbawicielu! Szept ten był tak strasznie bolesny, tak śmiertelnie głęboki, że zerwała się na równe nogi. Oczy jej padły w głąb sali i ujrzały w lustrze odbicie postaci człowieka, który spał. Siedział tyłem do Ewy, a twarzą do lustra zwrócony. Łokcie jego rąk były oparte na marmurowym stoliku, a twarz ukryta w dłoniach. Ewa stała na miejscu, patrząc w lustro i usiłując zobaczyć twarz. Nagle spostrzegła, że prawa ręka nieznajomego bezwładnie opadła na marmurowy blat stołu, że zwolna sunęła po nim i kurczowym ruchem pochwyciła rękojeść rewolweru, który tam leżał. Szept straszliwy tych samych wyrazów. Biała ręka wzniosła się i nagle znalazła tuż przy skroni. Ewa skokiem rzuciła się naprzód. Nie wiedząc wcale o tym, co czyni, znalazła się przy tym człowieku. Porwała obiema dłońmi kościstą, suchą rękę i wydarła z niej rewolwer. Ujrzała z bliska twarz nieznaną, szarobiałą, coś jakby twarz Dawida z nieśmiertelnego posągu Michała Anioła. Zdało się jej, że to biały kamień szarym kurzem przysypany patrzy, na nią z półzmroku. Oczy skamieniałe, z których siła widzenia uciekła. Źrenice stały się dwiema czarnymi a nieruchomymi próżniami. Czoło sfałdowane, a każda zmarszczka stężała na zawsze... Usta zatrzaśnięte na zamek szatańskim uśmiechem. Ewa nie wiedząc wcale o tym, co zrobiła, upadła na kolana i bezmyślnie okrywała pocałunkami ręce nieznajomego. — Nie, nie! — szeptała w paroksyzmie. Nim jeszcze jego ślepe źrenice przestały być martwymi dziurami, usta odemknęły się i dziwny głos, głos cichego niepokoju zapytał po polsku: — Któż tu jest? Kto tu? — Co pan chciałeś zrobić! Jak pan śmiesz podobną myśl? — krzyczała teraz w szale, zrywając się na nogi i wymachując rewolwerem, który trzymała w rozpalonej dłoni. Na to odpowiedział ów cichy i niewinny głos: — Już nie mogłem, już nad siły... I dlatego... — Kto pan jesteś? — krzyczała coraz głośniej. Nieznajomy milczał, jakby sobie coś z mozołem przypominał. Rzekł głośniej: — Kto ja jestem? O to chodzi, kto?... No, cóż... Pół-Polak. Adwokat spraw z kretesem przegranych. Zawsze chybiający bombiarz... — Co takiego? Bombiarz? — Rzucałem papierowe bomby w strupieszałe polskie narodzisko... — No, więc rzucaj pan sobie swe bomby! — Ba! Kiedy nie warto. Kołtun skręcił polską duszę. A przy tym i ja sam... Siła w ręce stężała... Siła w ręce... — Ale kto pan jesteś? Nazwisko pańskie! — Nazwisko? Nazwisko — Bandos. — Bandos — jest to literacki pseudonim poety Jaśniacha. — To, to! Jaśniach... W owej chwili oczy tego człowieka otrzymały siłę widzenia. Ramiona jego porwały się, brwi posępnie zsunęły, a między nimi wyryły się dwie pionowe zmarszczki. — Kto panią uprosił do zajmowania się moją osobą i moimi sprawami? — spytał głosem cichym a tak złowieszczym, że się o krok cofnęła. — Sama się upoważniłam. — Śliczny Apoloniusz z Tiany, zbawiający ludzi wbrew ich woli! Mówiąc te słowa, bezwiednym ruchem poprawił na sobie surdut, wstał z krzesła i powtórnie przedstawił się: — Jestem Rudolf Jaśniach — literat. — Moje nazwisko — Ewa Pobratyńska. Widocznie nie mogąc ustać na nogach, siadł znowu i rozglądał się szczegółowo po tym miejscu. Brudny kelner, z hałasem rozsuwając krzesełka, odkręcił drugą lampkę elektryczną. Jasny blask padł na twarz i postać Jaśniacha. Ewa ujrzała dokładnie twarz jeszcze piękną, ale znoszoną i zdartą, wypełzłą od słońca i deszczu. Niezbyt gęsty, a dziwnie piękny zarost był jeszcze prawie młodzieńczy, a włosy na głowie już zupełnie siwe, rzadkie, tworzące dobrze już widoczną łysinę. Oczy były podkrążone niemal czarnymi podkowami, usta granatowe. Dziwnym w tej twarzy zjawiskiem były oczy. Miały w sobie coś z węgla, który się jeszcze żarzy, ale już powleczony jest martwicą popiołu. Dzikie, nienasycone szyderstwo i głęboka nadczułość zdawały się walczyć w tych oczach i wyganiać się z nich nawzajem. Jaśniach ubrany był ze skromnością, ale czysto i wytwornie. Ruchy jego stały się teraz prawidłowe, spokojne i przyzwoite. Widać było tylko, że siły są zupełnie wyczerpane, że nie jest w stanie trzymać się na nogach. Siedział z rękoma ciężko i bezwładnie leżącymi na kolanach. Dziwnym swym, szyderczym, nieznośnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Ewą. Ona rzekła wesoło: — Jestem przekonana, że pan — na skałce — doszedł do dużego pugilaresu — a teraz... zostało w bocznej kieszeni „dwadzieścia centimów”. Kiwał potakująco głową. — Dużo pan wygrał? — Dużo. — A dużo też pan przegrał? — O, dużo! Przegrałem już ostatni sen. ''„Glamis hath murdered sleep, and theiefore Cawdor shall sleep no more! ''— ''Macbeth shall sleep no morel” — Nie rozumiem. — Bo też nie należy do rzeczy najłatwiejszych dokładne zrozumienie mowy bombiarza, który sobie w łeb strzela. — Chciał strzelić... — Strzela sobie w łeb tylko ten, kto tego mógł chcieć. — Zakazuje się panu chcieć tego! — Mógłby mi tego zakazać tylko ten, kto by mi był poprzednio dał siłę, żebym chciał... — Ja w imieniu tej właśnie władzy! — Musiałaby pani przebyć poprzednio wszystkie siedem sfer O-Sir-Isa: mądrość, miłość, sprawiedliwość, piękność, wspaniałość, wiedzę, nieśmiertelność — i zejść dopiero do tej spelunki. A pani nosi pantofle? — Cóż to za pytanie? — Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy pod jednym nich siedzi — mąż? — Noszę pantofle, nawet w dniu dzisiejszym mokre i podarte, ale męża... niestety... — To może pani zechce zostać moją żoną, żebym mógł zająć wakującą posadę. — Ależ naturalnie! Tylko musi się pan jeszcze odegrać. — Nie, już nie! Już mi teraz nie potrzeba. Zresztą — najniższa stawka pięć franciszków, a ja nie mam nawet na zapłacenie za kieliszek wina, który tu przed swą śmiercią wypiłem. — Pożyczę panu trzy tysiące franków. Ale pan powie, dlaczego to już panu nie są pieniądze potrzebne? — Od czasu, kiedy w Polsce idee zostały wydeptane obcasami proboszczów, szlachciców,' fabrykantów i szanownych panów dziennikarzy, kiedy, uważa pani, rozmnożyły się tam „stany posiadania”, nie miałem innego wyjścia, tylko zdobyć pieniądze i tworzyć „stan posiadania” dla wydeptanych ideów za pomocą... pieniędzy. Słyszała pani kiedy podobne chryje? Tymczasem — wygrałem — przegrałem — dwadzieścia centimów. Trzy tysiące franków? A jeżeli przegram i to? — Ha! Wówczas... — Widzi pani — po raz drugi kłaść w retortę te wszystkie czynniki, z których się wyprodukowuje odczynnik woli... ''— ''Wówczas pożyczę panu jeszcze jeden biały tysiąc. — Czy pani dziś wygrała? — Ja... dziś? A tak. — Skąd pani do mnie przyszła? — Któż to wie? — Należałoby przypuścić, że pani jest posłem z kraju Agni, z ziemi intelektu tworzącego, z okręgów ducha czystości... — Chodźmy, panie literacie! — Ale pani będzie przy mnie, gdy zacznę grać? — Będę. — Nie odejdzie Agni na krok, na krok? — Na krok! — Idźmy. — Muszę jeszcze oczyścić swe suknie i poprawić włosy. Niech pan mi od tego kelnera przyniesie, z łaski swej, miotełkę, bo ja go się grubo lękam. Jaśniach znikł w zagłębieniu sali. Po chwili wrócił w towarzystwie pomarszczonej wiedźmy, ohydnej powierzchowności, która pomogła Ewie oczyścić się i uczesać. Po chwili trzy tysiące franków znalazły się w ręku Jaśniacha. Płacąc za wino swoje i Ewy, zmienił jeden tysiąc na złoto. Wyszli. Właśnie przebiegała winda i zagarnęła ich na górę. Była godzina dziesiąta, gdy wchodzili na salę gry. Teraz tłum był największy. Dookoła każdego stołu tłoczyły się nieruchome gromady. Ewa ujrzała znowu odpadki ludzkie, bandę jednostek. W blasku lamp wszyscy wydawali się dziwnie znędzniałymi od troski. Patrzyła teraz obojętnie na tych gentlemanów i damy, których wszystkie uczucia, namiętności i popędy zostały sparaliżowane przez jeden nałóg. Rudolf Jaśniach przez czas dosyć długi stał w odrętwieniu przy ''trenteet-quaiante. ''Ewa niby cień fizyczny jego figury tkwiła bezradnie albo słaniała się w miarę jego poruszeń. Zaczął wreszcie stawiać dwudziestofrankówki na rozmaite strony. Parę razy wygrał, lecz i przegrywał. Był spokojny, zadumany. Ewa tymczasem myślała, że zarówno on jak inni mają zmysły znieczulone, nerwy dziko drgające, a głowy wypchane jedyną wiedzą skierowaną ku temu jedynie pytaniu — z której strony należy stawiać pieniądze — z prawej, czy z lewej strony białej kresy na suknie. Od niechcenia patrzyła na rysy dziwnej twarzy Jaśniacha i usiłowała zrozumieć, co ona tu właściwie robi obok i w towarzystwie tego człowieka. Przez jeden moment tkwiło w jej piersiach przeświadczenie, że jej dola życiowa, jej los — to obcowanie z nieznanymi mężczyznami, z gatunkiem cudzym jej i wrogim. Inne kobiety znają jednego, dwu, a ona zna ich już tylu! — Ja jestem piękna... — westchnęła. I oto pierwszy raz w duszy jej. ukazała się radość, wynikająca z racji obcowania ze Szczerbicem, Dwarfami, tym Jaśniachem. Była pewna, że ten nowy kompanion przegra wszystko i, wbrew woli, wbrew samej sobie, pozwalała przemykać się myśli, co też się wówczas z nim stanie. „A jeśli to jest jaki łotr...” — pomyślała niepostrzeżenie. Nachyliła się, żeby lepiej widzieć. Jaśniach postawił dwa białe papiery po tysiąc franków każdy we dwa miejsca stołu — i po chwili trzymał w ręku dwa nowe. Wówczas wszystkie cztery postawił w jedno miejsce — i cztery nowe sfrunęły ku niemu ze strony croupiera. Czynił to wszystko ociężale, automatycznie, jak człowiek wtrącony przez chorobę w ciężką malignę. Wziął wygrane pieniądze i tylko przesunął je palcem na drugą stronę białej kresy. Ewa schyliła się jeszcze niżej i ciekawie patrzyła ponad ramiona. Serce poczęło kołatać w jej piersiach. Croupier rozłożył karty i przysunął Jaśniachowi osiem tysięcy franków. On wziął z tej górki papierów cztery, włożył zgniecione nerwowo w boczną kieszeń surduta. Dwanaście tysięcy zostawił na miejscu. Croupier rozłożył karty i wnet przysunął graczowi niby książeczkę, złożoną z dwunastu arkuszów. — Może dosyć? — szepnęła Ewa. Odwrócił ku niej oczy zamglone, smutne i senne. Ujrzała, że grube krople potu okryły jego czoło, łysinę i zagłębienia koło nosa. — Jeszcze tylko... chwilę... — westchnął. Książeczkę z dwunastoma tysiącami schował do kieszeni, a dwanaście tysięcy ''enjeu. ''porozstawiał to tu, to tam. ruchami zdecydowanymi, aczkolwiek nad wszelki wyraz obojętnie. Wyglądał jak człowiek, który na pewno wie, co czyni, gdyż tak musi. Kilka jego papierów kasjer zagarnął, ale na inne rzucił mu w dwójnasób. Wystarczyło tego na stawkę z dwunastu tysięcy. Nowa wygrana. Jaśniach wygraną schował w kieszeń, a tę samą stawkę przesunął na ''noir. ''Cały stół począł interesować się jego grą. Szczęście znowu dopisało. Croupier z jadowitym uśmiechem rzucił mu nową paczkę. Jaśniach schował ją do kieszeni i raz jeszcze zaryzykował tę samą sumę. Ewa patrzyła znieruchomiałymi oczyma, z zapartym oddechem na szalone szczęście gracza. Serce prawie nie biło. Zgnieciona pustka stworzyła się w piersiach. Dokoła stołu szeptano, gdy nowa wygrana znikła w kieszeni Jaśniacha. — Dosyć! — kazała Ewa. — Jeszcze ten... jeden... Jeśli... Tym razem grabki kasjera z dość widoczną skwapliwością zagarnęły przegrane dwanaście tysięcy. — Dosyć... — zdecydował Jaśniach. Wyszedł z tłumu, ścigany szyderskim spojrzeniem croupiera i szeptem, sykiem, zabójczym śmiechem nienawiści całego tłumu. — Pięćdziesiąt dwa, pięćdziesiąt trzy... — mówił do Ewy, idąc powoli, ociężale ku wyjściu. — Cóż to znaczy w stosunku do tego, co by trzeba... — Lepiej może było mieć to, co przed godziną? — Nie, lepiej jest mieć to, co teraz. Ale to mało. — Zarobić w ciągu kwadransa pięćdziesiąt kilka tysięcy franków — to mało! — Pan Rockefeller, pan baron Rotszyld w ciągu każdej godziny... — Ach, co to mnie obchodzi! Chodźmy już stąd! — Chodźmy, chodźmy... Ewa ani się spostrzegła, kiedy się znalazła w przedziale wagonu zdążającego do Nicei. Jaśniach siedział naprzeciw niej. Był spokojny. Milczał uparcie. Głowa jego chwiała się i drgała, zależnie od skoków pociągu. W pewnej chwili nachylił się i zapytał: — Proszę pani — do kogo właściwie należą owe wygrane pieniądze? — Do pana. Odda mi pan trzy tysiące — z potrąceniem za wino i bilet w windzie. — No nie. Takim znowiu łapserdakiem nie jestem. — Ja nie potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. — A gdzie pani właściwie mieszka? — Hotel Suisse. — I długo tu pani myśli zabawić? — Nie wiem. To nie zależy ode mnie. — Bo widzi pani... — Cóż tam nowego? — Widzi pani — byłem już raz na Korsyce. — Gdyby się tak pani zgodziła... — Pojechać tam razem z panem? — Razem ze mną. Ja bym tam pani opowiedział... — I tu można bardzo wiele opowiedzieć. Nikt nie przeszkadza. — Nie, tu podle. Stamtąd — do kraju? — Cóż pana tak ciągnie do kraju? — Widzi pani.. To niech pan sobie wraca. — Teraz jeszcze nie mogę. Jeszcze śmierć mam w kosteczkach. Szpik w kościach zmarzł. Muszę odtajać. — Pan jest jakieś niezmierzone czupiradło. — Bagatela! — Toteż wie pan co: rozstańmy się na dworcu w Nicei. Dobrze? — Jutro odchodzi statek na Korsykę o godzinie piątej. Tak się dobrze składa. Jechałoby się jak przez Kocytus pod przewodem cudnego widzenia. Niech pani przyjedzie do nicejskiego portu. Pojedziemy do miasta Ajaccio. Ja swoim dworem, pani swoim. Mamy wspólne pieniądze. — Mówiłam, że to są pańskie pieniądze. — Wszystko pani wytłumaczę. Owszem, jeśli je pani przeznaczy, to je wezmę. — Jak to — „przeznaczę”? — Potem. Wytłumaczę na Korsyce. — Ale pan już się mną rozporządza, jakbym była pańską żoną. — Albo „kochanką”? Nie, pani. Ja się w pani nie będę kochał, nawet się nie będę umizgał. Może (a nawet z pewnością!) napiszę jaki misterny sonet na wieczną cześć włosów pani, ust, oczu, ale stąd do miłości olbrzymi kawał drogi. Będzie to może ładne jak u Owidiusza albo Petrarki, ale zimne... — Jak to pan wszystko wie, jak będzie i co będzie. — Bo ja wszystko wiem. Zresztą pani mi darowała życie. Kto pani jest? Skąd pani przyszła do tej tawerny? Tego nie wiem. — Przyszłam na nogach — z morza. Wie pan? Na pewno z morza. A otóż i Nicea. — Zaraz poznałem, że w pani jest zawarty płomień, przenikający wszystko na ziemi — Agni ksiąg wedyjskich. — Żegnam pana. Wyskoczyła z pociągu i rzuciła się w tłum osób, zdążający ku tramwajom. Category:Dzieje grzechu